


Драбблы по мотивам Панкеевой

by mila007



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов с ФБ-2013, ЗФБ-2014 и ФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Торо и сало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг:** товарищ Торо/сало  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** когда сало решает судьбу сражения

Старинный замок Кастель Агвилас замер перед битвой. Стрелки разбежались по точкам, пехота расположилась в укрытии, а мистики и медики сидели в винном погребе, переоборудованном под лазарет, и морально готовились к бесконечному потоку раненых. Война, товарищи, тут по-другому не бывает!

Товарищ Торо, которому было поручено присматривать за порядком в лазарете, еще раз оглядел свое хозяйство цепким и опытным взглядом. Все было готово: тюфяки из свежей соломы застелены чистыми простынями, в дальнем углу подготовлена будущая операционная, а в соседней с ней комнате доставлены кровати для тяжелораненых. Никто не паниковал, никто не нервничал. Сестра Жюстин в очередной раз молилась за спасение воинов, идущих на битву.

Решив, что за пять минут, на которые товарищ отлучится, ничего во вверенном ему отделении не случится, Торо отправился в свой закуток, где, среди прочих личных вещей, завернутое в промасленную тряпицу лежало оно. Сало. Огромный кусок копченого сала с чесноком, присыпанный тмином и перцем. Румяный, с красивой коричневой корочкой и светло-розовыми прожилками мяса, пласт сала. Одуряюще пахнущий и просто вопящий «Съешь меня!» шмат сала.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись на это воистину Чудо Господне (ибо как иначе назвать сам факт создания сего совершенного по всем параметрам сала?), Торо достал нож, отрезал краюху хлеба. Затем располовинил сало и положил аппетитно блестящее чудо на на ломоть хлеба. Поверх кинул пару веточек зелени и еще раз полюбовался своим творением. И только открыл рот, чтобы впиться в сочный бутерброд, когда послышались первые взрывы. Товарищ Торо вспомнил о долге и совершил первый из предстоявших ему за этот длинный день подвигов – отложил бутерброд и ринулся к носилкам.

…а кусок не надкушенного сала, стыдливо прикрывшись веточкой зелени и распространяя одуряющие ароматы на весь лазарет, до самого конца героической битвы скучал в одиночестве на краюхе черного хлеба. Сало не знало, что от его соблазнительного запаха сегодня решится исход сражения.


	2. Место преступления

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП, Шеллар  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Пара слов о деле Потрошителя  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** кровь и кишки

Кровью было заляпано все – стены, пол, потолок. Кое-где она застыла на разбросанных частях тела, кое-где были будто бы специально размазанные кровавые пятна. Под внутренними органами, разложенными на полу в неком определенном, и оттого еще более жутком, порядке, скопились маленькие тёмно-красные лужицы. Когда Потрошитель свежевал очередную жертву, она еще была жива.

Копаться в кровавых ошметках всегда неприятно. В такие дни Марк очень сильно жалел о выбранной работе. Или о крепчайшем здоровье и неспособности падать в обмороки. Зато Его Высочеству все нипочем. Стоит, оглобля, трубку курит. К каждому ошметочку лично подходит, рассматривает со всех ракурсов и лишь потом разрешает убирать. Парни в отделе заключали пари – то ли ему действительно нравится стиль работы Потрошителя и он находит эстетическую ценность в развешанных под потолком кишках и разложенных на полу в очередной "художественной картине" остальных внутренностях, то ли он с рождения мазохист и таким изощренным способом мучает себя за неспособность поймать преступника.

Но ведь поймает же. Как пить дать, поймает. Нераскрываемых дел нет, есть недостаток информации, как любит говорить Его Высочество. И за те годы, которые Марк служил под началом принца Шеллара, ему не раз доводилось в этом убеждаться.


	3. Страдания влюбленного Хоулиана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Элмар/Хоулиан  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, юмор, стеб  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мечты влюбленного эльфа.

Свою пагубную страсть к человеческим мужчинам Хоулиан мог объяснить легко. Вот только эльфы, в большинстве своем, его не понимали и продолжали считать извращенцем. Но это было еще полбеды – с нотациями матери он еще мог смириться. Беда наступила тогда, когда походов по гей-клубам Альфы перестало хватать. Нет, мальчика для перепиха там всегда можно было найти, но вот так, чтобы большое, светлое и чистое чувство – не попадалось такого. С Толиком была приятная во всех отношениях влюблённость, и Хоулиан и не надеялся уже отыскать Любовь Всей Жизни, пока в час всеобщей грусти и печали не встретил Его!

Массивная, но не грузная фигура принца-бастарда Элмара сразу привлекла взгляд Хоулиана. Но когда этот совершенный мужчина откинул упавшие на лицо пряди чистого золота и посмотрел на эльфа своими бездонными, как небеса родного мира, голубыми глазами, бедный и несчастный Хоулиан понял, что пропал.

Весь вечер, когда друзья пили вначале с горя, а потом – на радостях от чудесного спасения Его Величества, Хоулиан безотрывно смотрел на своего возлюбленного. Эти широкие плечи, на которые так удобно будет закидывать ноги, складываясь пополам под мощными толчками. Эти руки, которые с легкостью удержат птичий эльфийский вес, в то время как их обладатель будет втрахивать Хоулиана в стенку. А эти пальцы! Хоулиан поерзал на подлокотнике кресла, пытаясь представить как эти пальцы двигаются в нем, растягивают, заставляя выгибаться и просить большего. Дойдя в своих фантазиях до того, как его поставят на колени и заставят поработать ртом, Хоулиан чуть не застонал вслух. И создает же природа вот таких вот!..

Терпеть и переживать свои фантазии молча Хоулиан не умел, да и не пытался. И потому он, честная эльфийская душа, не стесняясь, начал признаваться в любви голубоглазому принцу. А также делиться предложениями, как оную любовь можно разделить на двоих.

Однако, как выяснилось немного позже, единственными недостатками этого идеального мужчины были дремучая, но, к сожалению, процветающая в человеческом мире гомофобия, не допускающая для него даже мысли о возможности однополых отношений, да ослиное упрямство, не позволившее даже попытаться вникнуть в возвышенные чувства, которыми воспылал влюбчивый эльф.

Вот и сидит теперь Хоулиан на заборе, тоскливо подперев кулачком подбородок, да мечтая. К примеру о том, как его возлюбленный подойдет к нему, а эльф спрыгнет в его могучие объятия. И наедине они подарят друг другу много-много прекрасных минут. И незабываемых оргазмов.


	4. Лабиринт бывает разным

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэн, Диего, Леворукий, Рокэ Алва  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** кроссовер с Отблесками Этерны  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** автор дерзнул положиться на различия в скорости течения времени в разных мирах. По замыслу автора, Леворукий - бог отдельно взятого мира Этерны, а Ринальди Ракан - просто один из Стражей.

– Дэээн! Дэээээээн!

– Да иду, иду! – подросток с забавной прической откинул со лба крашеную прядь и… просочился сквозь сплошную стену. Место, в котором он оказался, больше всего напоминало пещеру посреди лабиринта подземных катакомб.

– Чего ты орешь, как огла… О! Чужой, какого тебя опять в наш Лабиринт занесло? Я думал, опять племянник мой разоряется. И чего тебе на Эте не сидится?

– Ты же сам говорил, чтоб я заходил, если что, – светловолосый и зеленоглазый Чужой сверкнул улыбкой. – И это “если что” наступило. Вон, смотри, – с этими словами он кивнул в сторону любопытно осматривающего Лабиринт брюнета бандитского вида. По крайней мере, так, если верить любимому племяннику, в Мистралии обычно выглядели не самые благонадежные слои общества. Дэн хмыкнул – притащенный Леворуким молодчик чем-то неуловимо напоминал Диего.

– Смотрю. И что? – шархи перевел выжидающий взгляд на Леворукого. – Опять доходягу ко мне перетащил? Учти, с этим, как с Рино, я таскаться не намерен. У меня и без твоих «подарочков» проблем хватает.

– Ну, Дэн, выручи! Ты же знаешь, за мной не заржавеет! – Чужой заискивающе улыбнулся. Уж что-что, а уговаривать и соблазнять он умел.

– Надо будет тебя показать Максу, чтоб он проклял тебя разок, но качественно. Глядишь, ты бы и побоялся ко мне с просьбами соваться, – заворчал Дэн, вглядываясь в своего будущего подопечного повнимательнее. – Ой-ей, и где он столько отхватить успел?..

– Половина – наследственные, – Чужой вздохнул. – Рино постарался.

Дэн присвистнул:

– То-то парень мне знакомым показался. Ладно, Леворукий, что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним сделал?

– Просто подержи его в вашем Лабиринте. Только вниз не отпускай. Рокэ у меня мальчик сообразительный, в мое существование полжизни верящий. Вот и пришлось любимца вытаскивать. Да только дел невпроворот…

– Ну да, столько душ еще неискушенных ходит!

– Да при чем тут неискушенные! Мне бы придумать, куда искушенных девать! Не поверишь, уже к Кроули на Омегу забегал – у него после реформации Ада вроде место свободное было, так он такие условия загнул, что, честное слово, лучше прямо из Заката буду их на перерождение без лишних мук отправлять – дешевле выйдет. Жаль, конечно, да и начальство потом впаяет выговор, ну тут уж такое…

– Такое, – рассмеялся Дэн. – Все-таки странная у вас, иномирских богов, жизнь.

– На свою посмотри, шархи смертный. Честное слово, иногда даже завидую вам. Я бы сам послужить Эруле не отказался.

Дэн замахал на него руками:

– Типун тебе! Вообще, точно покажу тебя Максу. Найдете общий язык. Ты когда за ним вернешься?

– Как только, так сразу. У меня Излом и мир вот-вот развалится. А этот красавчик – залог его сохранности. Только залог этот – фаталистичный любитель на амбразуры выскакивать. Сам, вон, в Лабиринт сиганул. Не поверишь, пока его доставал, думал, прокляну в пятый раз!

– Говоришь, фаталист? – Дэн оценивающе оглядел сверкнувшего глазами на последнюю тираду Леворукого мужчину. – Я, кажется, знаю, кто может его по Лабиринту поводить…

 

Леворукий ушел по-английски, на что Дэн лишь фыркнул и обратился к подопечному:

– Ну, давайте знакомиться, что ли? Я – Дэн. На ближайшее время ваш гид в нашем Лабиринте.

– Здравствуйте. Премного благодарен за… кхм… заботу. Рокэ, герцог Алва, соберано Кэналлоа к вашим услугам, – Алва церемонно поклонился. У Дэна брови поползли вверх:

– М-да. У вас там тоже монархия и дремучее средневековье?

– Смотря что вы подразумеваете под средневековьем. А так, да, монархия.

– И вы при дворе не последнее лицо, – обвиняюще заключил Дэн.

– Как вы догадались?

– Да мне последнее время везет на коронованных или около трона лежащих особ. Научился вас вычислять. Что ж, думаю, все равно найдете с Диего общий язык. Вы, главное, не слишком на его прямоту обижайтесь. Таких слов, как субординация и дисциплина, в его лексиконе не существует. Бард, что с него возьмешь, – с этими словами Дэн развернулся и направился к появившейся в дальнем конце пещеры арке прохода. Обернулся только перед самым выходом, убедился, что новоприбывший за ним следует, и шагнул вперед.

Атмосфера во сне Диего была чудо как хороша. Уютный ресторанчик, размытые силуэты посетителей и официантов, небольшая сцена в углу. Именно на ней и находился племянник – забравшись на высокий табурет, он наигрывал на гитаре тягучую мелодию, которая, казалось, вязнет в клубах табачного дыма, наполнявшего помещение.

– Привет, Диего!

– Дэн! – мистралиец поднял голову, блеснул белозубой улыбкой и откинул со лба челку. – Здравствуй. Ты в гости или по делу?

– Да так, забежал узнать, как дела.

– Как отвечает на такие вопросы Ольга – еще не родила.

Дэн усмехнулся. Затем оглянулся на спутника – тот, вначале с интересом рассматривавший окружающую его обстановку, теперь прикипел взглядом к гитаре в руках у Диего.

– Что ж, для начала я вас представлю. Диего дель Кастельмарра, кабальеро Муэрреске. Рокэ, герцог Алва, соберано Кэналлоа.

Диего встал, положил гитару на табурет и спрыгнул со сцены к мужчинам. Протянул руку, приветствуя нового знакомого. Дэн одобрительно смотрел на это.

– Диего, тут такое дело. Мне скоро вставать, на дежурство бежать, а меня о дружеском одолжении попросили. Вот этого товарища по Лабиринту прогулять, пока за ним не придут. Только не подводить его к лестницам. Не знаю насчет верхних, но к нижним точно не стоит. Сможешь присмотреть? Я Макса предупрежу, чтоб тебя там не побеспокоили.

Диего оценивающе глянул на Рокэ. Тот ответил таким же изучающим взглядом.

– У меня, вообще-то, завтра репетиция.

– Пропустишь одну. Без тебя сыграют. Пожалуйста. Тем более, судя по характеристике и инструкции по эксплуатации, выданными мне Леворуким…

– Кем?

– Тем, кто его сюда притащил. Так вот, вы общий язык найти должны. Он тоже фаталист и любит лезть, куда не просят.

– Да, а еще на гитаре играю.

Дэн фыркнул и покачал головой:

– Споетесь!


	5. Новый переселенец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В результате «слепой охоты» Мафей вытаскивает очередного переселенца.  
> Цикл кроссоверов со Star Trek.

**Название:** Слепая охота  
 **Размер:** драббл, 112 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мафей, Спок (ST-XI, ST:ID)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** В результате «слепой охоты» Мафей вытаскивает очередного переселенца.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ по отношению к «Star Trek: Into Darkness».

Результат очередной "слепой охоты" превзошел все ожидания.  
Во-первых, принц Мафей наконец-то доигрался и получил по рукам в буквальном смысле слова – мало того, что вытащенный им субъект был в очень тяжелом доспехе, так еще и этот доспех был раскален и наградил принца ожогами обеих ладоней. Вдобавок, за прозрачным забралом принц увидел самого удивительного эльфа из всех, с которыми он встречался – оливковый цвет кожи не вызывал удивления, но вот острые уши, изящно выгнутые совершенно в противоположную приличным эльфийским ушам сторону, и острые, направленные к вискам брови над большими карими человеческими глазами вызывали необычайный интерес.  
– Ты – эльф?! – восторженно вскричал принц, от удивления абстрагируясь от боли в обожженных ладонях.  
Переселенец приподнял левую бровь и сказал:  
– Очаровательно! 

 

 **Название:** Первая директива  
 **Размер:** драббл, 312 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Жак, Ольга, за кадром: Шеллар, Спок (ST-XI, ST:ID)  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ по отношению к «Star Trek: Into Darkness».

Посиделки у Жака в этот раз были по грустному поводу. Королевский шут сидел, обнимая бутыль самогона, и тоскливо глядел в стакан. Тот был наполовину пуст.  
Ольга вздохнула, а Жак вновь заговорил:  
– И ведь когда ты прибыла, я боялся, что меня с должности подвинешь. Ан, нет. Оказалось, наши с тобой услуги шутов и алкоголиков-собеседников нынче не нужны. Его Величеству теперь интеллектуальные развлечения подавай.  
Жак вновь всхлипнул и залпом допил стакан. Перестав обниматься с бутылкой на краткое мгновение, потребовавшееся для повторного наполнения стакана, Жак продолжил:  
– И ладно бы я один страдал! Кира супруга третьи сутки не видит! Его Величество обучился новой занимательной игре, именуемой трехмерными шахматами. Потому что в обычные двухмерные они в первый вечер знакомства наигрались. Со счетом 10:10. Ты можешь себе представить, чтоб Его Величество кто-то в шахматы обыграл?  
Ольга уважительно покивала головой, прикуривая сигарету.  
– Они третий день вместе по двенадцать часов кряду проводят, и все это время Шеллар не курит! Новый рекорд для Его Величества, между прочим.  
Ольга поперхнулась дымом:  
– Слушай, я, конечно, многое могу понять – новый переселенец, любопытство… Но не курить?!  
– У вулканцев очень чуткое обоняние. Запах табачного дыма вызывает у них неприятие.  
Ольга промолчала. Она сама уже четвертый день мечтала познакомиться с новым переселенцем. Правда, в реальность одного из любимых киногероев пока верилось с трудом, но по косвенным признакам все сходилось.  
Интересно, он выглядит так же, как и Леонард Нимой?  
Все время, что Ольга размышляла, Жак продолжал говорить:  
– …не делится. Вообще о своем мире не рассказывает. Сетует на какую-то Первую директиву. А Его Величество, естественно, аж лопается от любопытства.  
– Не переживай, Спок не менее его упрям и любопытен, – усмехнулась Ольга. – Его даже Боунз переупрямить не мог. Разве что Кирк иногда. А разговорить… советую намекнуть Споку про благо большинства, и он сразу все выложит.  
Жак аж протрезвел от удивления:  
– А ты откуда его знаешь?!  
Ольга с жалостью посмотрела на королевского шута:  
– И чем вы в своем двадцать втором веке вообще интересуетесь?!

 

 **Название:** Не настоящий!  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Спок (ST-XI, ST:ID), Ольга, Толик  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** В результате «слепой охоты» Мафей вытаскивает очередного переселенца.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** АУ по отношению к «Star Trek: Into Darkness».

Спок неспешно прогуливался по коридорам королевского дворца, когда до него донеслись голоса:  
– Толик, ну зачем? Я ж в этом дура дурой выгляжу!  
– Зря ты на себя наговариваешь! Очень тебе ТОСовская медицинская униформа к лицу. Да и среди придворных дам, глядишь, в моду войдет! Ты мне лучше скажи, как я выгляжу? Похож на капитана?  
– Ты похож на оливкового эльфа, стянувшего капитанскую тунику. Липовый из тебя Кирк.  
– Ну, и тебе до Чепел расти. В груди особенно.  
За этими словами послышался звук удара и обиженный вопль: «За что?!»  
Весьма заинтригованный услышанным, Спок сдержал порыв ускорить шаг. Но от целеустремленного движения в сторону приближающихся голосов его уже ничто не смогло бы удержать. Все-таки любопытством вулканец не уступал местному монарху.  
О том, что шаг он придержал не зря, Спок понял, когда из-за поворота на него вылетела девушка в коротком голубом платье. Впечатавшись в недрогнувшего коммандера со всего размаху, она успела сказать лишь «Ой!» перед тем, как приземлилась на пятую точку.  
Следом за девушкой из-за угла вырулил оливковый эльф, одетый в некое подобие золотой капитанской туники. По крайней мере, нашивки на рукавах в точности соответствовали капитанскому рангу.  
– Здрассьте, – выпалил эльф, заворожено рассматривая Спока. – Я – Толик. А ты – Спок?  
Несколько обескураженный, вулканец кивнул, затем перевел взгляд на девушку, продолжавшую сидеть на полу.  
– Мисс, с вами все в порядке?  
Она помотала головой. Потом кивнула. В ее завороженных глазах мелькнула некая эмоция, которую Спок назвал бы разочарованием. Его заключение подтвердила следующая же фраза:  
– А Спок не настоящий! Старый Спок был лучше. Ой, извините! – она густо покраснела.  
Тяжело вздохнув, коммандер наклонился и подхватил девушку, ставя ее на ноги. И почему он не удивлялся тому, что и здесь уже успел наследить его деятельный старший альтер-эго?


	6. Зеркала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Александр  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Примечание:** постканон

С некоторых пор зеркала — не самые желанные гости в королевском дворце Гелиополиса.

Нет, никто не обвинит Его Величество Александра в трусости или в чрезмерной озлобленности жестокою судьбою, превратившей его из красавца и атлета в калеку, в недочеловека. Но каждый раз, проходя мимо зеркала, глядя на расплывчатое отражение своего лица, Александр едва заметно морщится и ускоряет свой шаг.

Возвращение Скаррона и война многое изменила не только в Эгине. Черный год зацепил всех, невзирая на возраст, национальность или вероисповедание. С вероисповеданием тяжелее всего — многих эгинских мистиков и магов убили во время зачисток, многие сложили свои головы в боях. То же самое — с элитной гвардией, с полками, попавшими, как и сам Александр, в западню. Восстанавливать медицину и магию в стране приходилось по крупинке. Конечно, лекарей хватало, но они все работали, не покладая рук. Часть воинов, сражавшихся бок о бок с Александром, так и останется калеками на всю жизнь из-за невозможности своевременно предоставить магическую поддержку лечению.

Мэтр Хирон предлагал его величеству пройти восстановительную терапию. Однако, узнав, что возможности участвовать в спортивных игрищах это ему не вернет, король отказался. Для жизни и правления на его век ему здоровья хватит, а там — будь что будет. К тому же это казалось Александру несправедливым — в отличие от многих его соратников, он остался при обеих руках и ходячим, так что грех на судьбу жаловаться. А колесницы и красота… Живет же коллега Шеллар без них как-то всю жизнь.

Но все равно, каждый раз, проходя мимо зеркала, Александр непроизвольно ускоряет шаг. Потому что смириться проще, чем принять.


	7. Харган

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Харган  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Жизнь наместника нелегка

Демон сидел в рабочем кабинете бывшего короля Ортана, ныне же советника — брата Шеллара. Впрочем, теперь это был кабинет наместника Харгана — полноправного правителя Ортана, Эгины, Мистралии и еще пары приграничных провинций, до которых магоподавители дотянулись.

У Харгана болела голова. Несчастный наместник сидел понурившись, задумчиво подпирая гребни руками, в сотый раз вчитываясь в одну и ту же строчку казначейского отчета. Строка расплывалась перед глазами, цифры выплясывали какие-то им одним ведомые шаманские танцы, а смысл бухгалтерской грамоты терялся где-то за пределами Харганового понимания.

Наместник вздохнул. Хотелось все бросить и уйти к Камилле. Наверное, он так и сделал бы, но через два часа открывался портал на Каппу, а к тому моменту было необходимо вникнуть в отчет старшего казначея о тратах на содержание армии, дабы четко и ясно доложить об этом Повелителю. Возможно, наставник прислушается к цифрам и наконец поймет, что мир несколько изменился за те годы, что его там не было, и перестанет ставить... как там брат Шеллар говорил?.. "сроки, несопоставимые с масштабами поставленных задач"?.. вроде как-то так.

Задумчиво почесав затылок между гребнями, Харган в один глоток осушил кувшин с водой, стоявший на столе, и углубился в чтение документов.

До активации портала оставался один час и сорок пять минут.


	8. В глазах любимого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Диего/Ольга  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** недо-PWP, романс, виньетка  
>  **Рейтинг:** R

Когда придворные красавицы презрительно морщат носики, глядя вслед Ольге, когда посылают ему призывные взгляды, за спиной обсуждая его блажь и безумие — "Что он нашел в этой плоской доске?!", Диего лишь криво ухмыляется. Что бы вы в истинной красоте понимали, курицы ощипанные!

В такие моменты он вспоминает, каким нежным и отзывчивым бывает Ольгино тело. Как она выгибается, тянется за лаской, вьется в его руках. Эти маленькие груди, эти вишневые сосочки, твердеющие под его дыханием. Ее светлая кожа с редкой россыпью веснушек, на которые она сердито смотрит по утрам в зеркало. Ее прекрасные волосы — чистое золото — рассыпанные по подушке, когда ее голова в смятении мечется, пытаясь поймать его губы. Ее ноги, прекрасные, длинные ноги, которыми она обвивает его талию, притягивая к себе, на себя, в себя. Ее руки, шаловливо шарящие по его телу, разжигающие огонь страсти еще сильнее — хотя, казалось бы, куда ярче? Ее лучистые глаза, заволакивающиеся сладкой поволокой высшего наслаждения, кульминацией страсти…

А прочие пусть удивленно смотрят ему вслед. Если никто не видит этой ее красоты, то... То Диего постарается, чтобы никто, ни один мужчина никогда не узнал Ольгу такой. Эта мысль заставляет его горько рассмеяться — жуткое чувство собственника, дикие мистралийские корни, но такая Ольга должна принадлежать лишь ему.


	9. Пить будешь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Толик/Хоулиан  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17

Толик закусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Было как-то даже слишком хорошо, а ведь до Хоулиана любовников и любовниц у него было предостаточно. Однако крЫло по полной программе его только сейчас. Еще никто не подставлялся ему так умело, так сладко. До душной истомы, до тяжести в натруженных мышцах, до звезд перед глазами.

Хоулиана выгибало над кроватью, он жадно подавался назад, насаживаясь до конца, сопровождая эти действия громкими стонами и требованиями — еще, сильнее, больше! И Толик подчинялся. Тяжелая, налитая кровью мошонка шлепалась о ягодицы Хоулиана, член вновь и вновь таранил хрупкое на вид тело, входил в него с пошлым хлюпаньем — смазки, как и предварительных ласк, они друг для друга не пожалели.

Все, что видел Толик — это прогнувшуюся под ним спину. Сквозь тонкую кожу было видно, казалось бы, каждую косточку в позвоночнике — маленький драконий гребешок, движущийся, покорно изгибающийся в ответ на малейшее движение. Вкупе с рассыпавшимися по плечам и подушке волосами с нефритовыми заколками-чешуйками, все это создавало весьма фантасмагорическую картинку. Толику казалось, что он оседлал дракона. Впрочем, порнографии тут было больше, нежели фантасмагории.

На очередном толчке Хоулиан застонал особо надрывно и, кончая, сжался вокруг члена Толика так, что он не смог не последовать за любовником в блаженное ничто.

«Определенно, в отношениях с опытным партнером есть свои несомненные плюсы», — лениво думал Толик, когда кое-как выползший из-под него Хоулиан потянулся, пошарил рукой где-то под кроватью и протянул ему бутылку минеральной воды:

— Пить будешь?


	10. Вечер поэзии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ольга, Элмар  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Вечер поэзии

Громкий стук в дверь возвестил о чьем-то приходе. Судя по интенсивности стука, это был либо Элмар, либо же соседи снизу, которых Ольга в очередной раз залила. Последний раз, когда она проверяла, вода была закрыта, а раковина пуста.

Как и ожидалось, на пороге возвышался принц-бастард с бочонком вина под мышкой и маленькой книжицей в руках.

– Элмарушка, какими судьбами? – жизнерадостно воскликнула Ольга, повисая на шее у друга.

– В гости, – улыбнулся Элмар, ставя девушку на место. – Выдался свободный вечер, решил провести его в приятной компании. Вот, – протянул он книгу. – Это тебе. Мафей выловил в очередном приступе «слепой охоты».

Ольга заинтересованно вцепилась в подарок.

– Ой! Да это же Лорка! Оригинал!

– То есть прочитать ты это можешь? – уточнил Элмар, проходя в комнату и водружая бочонок на середину стола.

– Шутишь! Да я его наизусть тебе рассказать смогу, – Ольга чуть не прыгала от счастья. – Лекции, посвященные его жизни и творчеству, я никогда не пропускала!

– Ну, тогда давай стаканы под вино и читай! А то ни Жак, ни Тереза языка не знают.

– С удовольствием. Только… ты же будешь слышать его по-мистралийски?

– На мистралийском я изъясняюсь не очень, но понимаю прекрасно. Читай.

– Это романсы, – Ольга любовно огладила переплет «Цыганского романсеро», пролистала несколько страниц. – О, слушай!

 _Антоньо Торрес Эредья,  
Камборьо сын горделивый,  
в Севилью смотреть корриду  
шагает с веткою ивы.  
Смуглее луны зеленой,  
шагает, высок и тонок.  
Блестят над глазами кольца  
его кудрей вороненых.  
Лимонов на полдороге  
нарезал он в час привала  
и долго бросал их в воду,  
пока золотой не стала.  
И где-то на полдороге,  
под тополем на излуке,  
ему впятером жандармы  
назад заломили руки._*

Он слушал, отставив стакан в сторону. Слушал, замерев, забывая дышать, полностью погрузившись в чужой и дотоле неведомый мир. А Ольга читала выразительно, с паузами и интонацией опытного чтеца. Потому что книга в ее руках была не просто томиком любимого поэта – это был кусочек ее мира, его истории и культуры, от которого жгло руки и щипало в глазах.

 _Закрылся засов тюремный,  
едва только девять било...  
А небо в ночи сверкало,  
как круп вороной кобылы!_*

 

* Федерико Гарсия Лорка, "Как схватили Антоньито Эль Камборьо на Севильской дороге"


	11. Мамин портрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мафей  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G – PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мафей любит рисовать

Мафей любит рисовать. Это получается у него как-то само собой. Когда он в задумчивости сидит над конспектами и учебными свитками, их поля начинают пестреть завитками, драконами, цветами и силуэтами дворцовых башен. Или когда он вспоминает маму и погружается в привычные размышления о жизни и своем месте в ней. Если бы не кузен Шеллар, его жизнь была бы далеко не такой светлой и безоблачной, как сейчас.

В первые годы после переворота Мафей очень часто рисовал маму. Частично – по памяти, по рассказам друзей и родственников, частично – копируя развешанные в картинной галерее портреты. Бывало, он целыми днями пропадал в музее Даэн-Рисса, сидя перед мамиными портретами, и повторял их в десятках альбомов. Каждый раз получалось по-разному, но всё же это была она, какой Мафей помнил ее – красивая и кроткая, часто погруженная в себя и свои мысли, отчего казалась окружающим немного не от мира сего.

Мафей часто задавался вопросом, как такая тихоня смогла пойти против правил приличия и воли родителя и нагулять ребенка на стороне, да еще и с неизвестным эльфом. А познакомившись с Хоулианом, Мафей понял, что именно могло привлечь в ней его неизвестного отца. Она была поразительно искренняя, бесхитростная и на удивление открытая миру. Как в поморском дворе могло родиться такое чудо, пожалуй, до сих пор самому Зиновию непонятно.

Перебирая свои папки с рисунками, Мафей всегда очень бережно и аккуратно перекладывал мамины портреты. В этом году их прибавилось – утрата Оливии разбередила старую рану. Он вспомнил (как будто об этом можно забыть!), что такое терять. И вновь зачастил в музей. Это как защитная реакция, когда он маленьким прятался за мамины длинные юбки, убегая от дразнивших его братьев. Теперь же вместо юбок – огромные полотна, а в сжимающихся и дрожащих от бессилия руках – хрустящий альбом и ломающийся от сильного нажима грифель.

В такие моменты Мафей жалеет о своем таланте художника.


	12. Полусон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шеллар/Кира  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** романс, виньетка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Кира спит, а Шеллар не может отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться умиротворенным лицом спящей супруги.

Кира спит, а Шеллар не может отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться умиротворенным во сне лицом супруги. К ее красоте – безупречной, несмотря на раны, – он еще только привыкает. Это тяжело – не слепнуть, не забываться под влиянием ее совершенства. Его величество не может отделаться от ощущения, что он снова юноша, стеснительный и робкий, вечно горбящийся и прячущий лицо от всего мира.

Кира спокойно и ровно дышит, ее грудь под тонкой ночной сорочкой мерно вздымается, волосы разметались по плечам и подушкам так, что Шеллару приходится укладываться аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить супругу.

Его глаза закрываются сами собой, голова будто плывет в легкой алкогольной дымке – как после трех-четырех бокалов коньяка. В полусне он протягивает руку, чтобы ощутить под ладонью темные волосы. Чтобы, еще раз прикоснувшись, убедиться в том, что она – тут, рядом с ним, не сон, не вымысел, а реальность.

Он любит ее до боли в груди, до сбивающегося сердечного ритма, до всех этих бабочек в животе и прочей около-романтической чуши, столь любимой авторами дамских романов. Ему нравится гладить ее волосы, целовать руки, прослеживать пальцами точеные скулы. Он видит перед собой самую прекрасную женщину в мире и готов убеждать ее в этом каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту своей жизни.


	13. Удачно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лаврис/Хоулиан  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** С какой стороны ни посмотри – ситуация сложилась удачно!

Угрозу Элмара познакомить своего безнадежного воздыхателя с кавалером более низких моральных устоев (по версии все того же Элмара) Лаврис воспринял с юмором. Сам Лаврис считал себя человеком широких взглядов. К тому же они вообще не дураки были друг над другом подшутить. Поэтому, когда на пороге своего арендованного дома – небольшого особнячка на пять комнат в одном из тихих районов Даэн-Рисса (не в казармы же дам водить!) – Лаврис увидел застывшего в нарочито небрежной позе эльфа, первым его желанием было проснуться. А вторым – смыться как можно быстрее и незаметнее.

Не удалось.

Черноволосое эльфийское чудо встряхнуло своей гривой, заплетенной в тысячу косичек, и призывно глянуло из-под накрашенных ресниц. Эльф вроде бы даже сказал что-то банальное, но Лаврис уже не слышал. Кровь резко отхлынула от мозга и устремилась в место, расположенное значительно ниже. Впрочем, седьмого паладина не раз обвиняли в том, что думает он исключительно им. Почему бы не соответствовать своей репутации в полной мере?

Ортан – страна строгих моральных устоев. Воспитанному в галлантских нравах Лаврису было весьма трудно привыкнуть к местным ханжеским представлениям об отношениях и выборе партнера на ночь. А в Галланте седьмой паладин бывал слишком редко, чтобы не повестись на тщательно спланированную провокацию...

“Как все-таки удачно подшутил Элмар, – думал Лаврис, раскинувшись поперек кровати. – Надо будет, как минимум, бутылку ему проставить”.

Хоулиан растянулся на широкой паладинской груди, довольно жмурясь и позволяя лениво перебирать многочисленные косички, рассыпавшиеся по плечам. Определенно, подсказанная Ольгой идея оглянуться по сторонам оказалась весьма удачной. Нужно будет все же попытаться научить девочку азам эльфийской науки о красоте.


	14. Первый полет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мафей/Оливия  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** зарисовка, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Первый раз должен быть особенным.

Первый раз должен быть особенным, в этом Мафей был уверен со всей силой своего юношеского романтизма. Именно поэтому разговоры придворных дам о его достоинствах и состоятельности как любовника, грубые шутки паладинов или краткие и по существу советы от кузена и Кантора частенько выбивали его из колеи. Он смущался, тушевался, краснел и больше ему уже ничего не хотелось.

Оливия ворвалась в его жизнь ярким фейерверком. Она светилась, как летнее солнце. И этим же солнцем была пропитана высушенная трава на поле. Действительно, куда еще могла затащить его рыжая ведьма, если не в поля?

Со смехом они носились по скошенной траве, догоняли и вновь убегали друг от друга, пока, наконец, Оливия не толкнула Мафея в грудь и он не рухнул спиной в охапку сена. Рыжая ведьма, смеясь, упала на него сверху. И мир изменился.

Они долго и упоенно целовались, проглатывая смешки друг друга, сталкиваясь зубами и бестолково шаря по застежкам мафеевого колета. Вырвав крючки у горла с мясом, Мафей снял с себя мешающую тряпку и потянулся к завязкам на широком вороте рубашки Оливии. Шнурки ловко вынырнули из петелек, и рубашка сползла с левого плеча девушки, открывая взгляду грудь с темно-коричневым соском. Мафей потянулся, огладил оголившуюся часть тела ладонью, затем приподнялся и повторил путь своей ладони губами. Ее кожа была нежной, слегка солоноватой на вкус и одуряюще пахла корицей. Проведя носом в ложбинке между двух аппетитных холмиков, Мафей с удовольствием втянул в себя ее запах.

Они действовали немножко робко, несмело, но с пылкостью и страстью, присущей только юности. Поцелуи были суматошными, руки скользили по не такому уж и хрупкому, но нежному и податливому телу еще без уверенности, но уже – с огромным желанием не только получить, но и доставить удовольствие.

Ее пышные юбки постелили поверх колючего сена, и на них Мафей бережно уложил обнаженную девушку. Оливия раскраснелась, тяжело дышала, в ее распущенных рыжих волосах запутались соломинки. Она податливо выгибалась навстречу Мафею, доверчиво прижималась, готовая отдать ему всю себя и забрать всего его взамен. И от этого сносило крышу почти так же, как от первых, еще неловких, не приспособившихся движений. Девичье тело трепетало под ним, горело желанием, и этот жар передавался Мафею для того, чтобы в момент кульминации выплеснуться наружу горячим семенем и фонтаном силы, которая подхватила его и понесла.

Первый раз несомненно должен быть запоминающимся. А что запоминается лучше, чем твой первый полет?


	15. Цена короны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Алиса Монкар, ОМП и МП в к-вах  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** пропущенная сцена, драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** _"Алиса не знает, когда впервые в ее хорошенькой головке появилась идея о короне."_

Алиса не знает, когда впервые в ее хорошенькой головке появилась идея о короне. Наверное, еще в детстве, когда она увидела его высочество Интара – высокого, красивого, мужественного, – и вознамерилась стать его невестой. Да, наверняка все началось с обычной банальной девчачьей мечты о прекрасном принце. Которого потом не стало.

Ко двору его величества Шеллара III дамы рвались с особым усердием. Даже графине Монкар пришлось потолкаться локтями за место среди придворных дам. Детская мечта выйти замуж за прекрасного принца трансформировалась в желание быть красавицей при чудовище. Ну и что, что урод? Зато в короне. Да и потом, что такое для королевы – найти любовника по вкусу? Да никто ее и не осудит за такое – разве ж можно всерьез рассчитывать на верность и любовь к такому, как его величество?

Путь наверх Алиса пробивала всеми возможными способами. Интриговала, ложилась под полезных и не очень людей, пыталась вызнать всю подноготную его величества – что нравится, чем увлекается, как обратить на себя его внимание. При этом она не забывала снисходительно посматривать на прочих придворных дам. Особенно на Камиллу. Осознание того, что она благороднее, умнее, хитрее, красивее позволяло не стесняться в выборе методов. Ведь и цель у нее была соответствующей.

…Лежа под казначеем, она мысленно просчитывала возможности, которые ей представятся благодаря честно стащенной у него документации. Все это – старательно постанывая и если и морщась, то якобы не от боли и грубых толчков толстенького и коротенького стручка, который у него вместо члена, а от приносимого им неземного удовольствия. Будущая королева должна уметь держать лицо в любых ситуациях…

…Слава богам, что лекарь его величества любил в постели поиграть. Завязанные глаза и заведенные за голову руки позволяли ей минимизировать игру в удовольствие и изображать распятую на постели жертву. Впрочем, она нею и являлась – жертвой своих желаний, далеко не столь плотских и низменных, как у этого жалкого старика. Терпеливо выдерживая все извращения, она узнавала подробности о королевском здоровье и физических возможностях. В частности, ее очень волновал вопрос его возможного бесплодия. Ибо портить фигуру родами – то еще занятие, но придется пострадать во имя короны и королевства. Ее королевства…

…Несмотря на ее личные предубеждения, королевский шут оказался прекрасным любовником – заботливым, нежным и очень интересным. В постели с ним Алиса даже почти забывала о своих замыслах – она просто таяла под его руками, послушно выгибалась, раздвигала ноги, принимала его в себя, позволяла ему все и даже немного больше. Отрезвило ее выдохнутое им имя Терезы. Тогда Алиса вспомнила, зачем она здесь. И попыталась сыграть с ним в его же игру. Однако и здесь Жак выделился среди прочих ее любовников – боги знают, откуда, но он легко считал ее намерения, более того, он жестоко высмеял их, выставив ее прочь из своей постели. Невозможное, невероятное, непростительное унижение для той, которая намеревалась стать его королевой. Тогда Алиса решила ему мстить…

…Соблазнить дурашливого придворного мага не составляет труда. Уже после первой же встречи он начал есть с ее рук и был готов на все, что угодно. Даже на игру с запрещенной некромантией. Вот только к тому, что этот идиот по-крупному налажает и так легко попадется, Алиса была не готова. Как и к унизительному удалению ее от двора. Что этот король вообразил себе?!..

Наверное, где-то в тот момент она решила, что неплохо бы быть королевой. Но королевой единоличной. И тогда она идет к Хаббарду. Ведь исполнителей не обязательно посвящать в подробности уготованных им ролей. Всего-то и надо для этого, что вытерпеть в своей постели очередного жалкого неудачника.

Но корона того стоит.


	16. Необычное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эль Драко/Морриган  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Эль Драко был первым мужчиной, который оценил обе сущности мэтрессы Морриган по достоинству

Эль Драко любил все необычное. Такой уж он был парень – веселый, разбитной и жил одним днем, а день этот был у него вечным праздником. Две любви было в жизни молодого барда – гитара и женщины. И если гитара была единой спутницей на все времена, то женщины менялись, как перчатки. И при этом ни одна не уходила обиженной.

Когда во время гастролей в Лондре на него обратила свой взор несравненная мэтресса Морриган, Эль Драко пришел в бурный восторг. Какая женщина! В ней чувствовалась сила – не та, магическая, а некий внутренний стержень, самодостаточность и четкое осознание того, чего она хочет. Здесь не будет слез и признаний – а только взаимное удовольствие и воспоминания о шикарно проведенном времени.

За строгими черными платьями придворного мага скрывалось роскошное тело зрелой женщины. Опытной и уверенной в себе и своей привлекательности, что заводило не меньше, а то и больше, чем осознание того, кто согласился быть с ним. Когда же прекрасная женщина в его объятиях в одночасье превратилась в не менее прекрасного демона... Сказать, что страсть вспыхнула с новой силой – не сказать ничего. Эль Драко заворожено любовался обнаженным и прекрасным в своей наготе, в своем естественном состоянии мощным демоническим телом. Он оглаживал крепкие груди, покрытые мелкими, теплыми наощупь чешуйками. Прослеживал линию гребня, проходящего через весь позвоночник, целуя и уделяя внимание каждому острому, но очень чувствительному гребешку.

Целоваться с демоном было диковинным удовольствием – непривычно-шершавые губы, острые зубы, до крови прикусывающие жаждущие губы любовника, и длинный и юркий язык. А уж что прекрасная демонесса вытворяла этим языком!

Мощные ноги крепко обхватывали его талию, побуждая двигаться еще быстрее, еще резче, еще иступленнее. В ярких глазах огонь желания смешивался с пламенем потусторонней сущности, и это заводило еще больше. Когда же сильным рывком Морриган перевернула Эль Драко, крепко прижав его руки к кровати и оседлав бедра, мир вокруг взорвался наслаждением. И второй раунд начался сразу же, без перерыва. Да и как можно оставаться равнодушным, если всю ночь рядом с тобой такое прекрасное в своей потусторонней красоте существо? Ведь Эль Драко так любил все необычное.


	17. Воспитательные меры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лаврис/Хоулиан  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Какое содержание может быть у ПВП?

Использовать в постели посторонние предметы оказалось весьма… забавно. Лаврис вновь залюбовался делом своих рук: Хоулиан лежал на спине с заведенными за голову и привязанными к столбикам кровати руками. Довольно хмыкнув, Лаврис потянулся за оставшимися лентами.

Когда этот… эльф растрезвонил по всей округе о внезапно образовавшейся у него очередной небесной любви, у Лавриса сильно зачесались руки – так хотелось подрихтовать чью-то наглую физиономию. Однако при следующей же встрече мысли о насилии вылетели из головы, уступив место жарким фантазиям. Очень жарким фантазиям. К воплощению которых Лаврис и приступил с немалым энтузиазмом.

Кляп из шелкового хинского шарфа изумрудного цвета изумительно смотрелся в сочетании с молочно-белой кожей и длинными, рассыпавшимися по шелковым же простыням черными волосами. Изумрудные ленты подчеркивали узость запястий, трогательно обхватывая их и не выглядя при этом кандалами. Поэтому связыванием ног Лаврис озаботился сильнее.

Легкими шлепками он заставил любовника согнуть ноги в коленях и подтянуть их к груди. Затем принялся плотно пеленать каждую из них такой же лентой. Витки шли за витками, лента накладывалась плотно, без зазоров, и под конец работы ноги Хоулиана были абсолютно обездвижены, открывая прекрасный вид на набухший, исходящий смазкой член, на поджавшиеся яички и манящий анус.

Лаврис походя лизнул изнывающий от желания орган своего любовника, а затем достал еще одну ленту. Ловко просунув ее под яички, он подразнил слегка обтрепанным концом ленты чувствительное место между мошонкой и анусом. В ответ на его действия Хоулиан сдавленно всхлипнул и попытался что-то сказать, но из-за кляпа были слышны лишь неразборчивые звуки.

– Тише, тише, милый мой, – ласково улыбнулся Лаврис, оглаживая ходящие ходуном от участившегося дыхания ребра, потирая большими пальцами напряженные соски. – Ты должен научиться молчать. Каким бы ни был прекрасным твой язык, но порой его следует все же держать за зубами. А у тебя это отчего-то не всегда получается. Но мы этому научимся. Потихоньку, но у нас определенно все с тобой получится. Как ты считаешь?

Хоулиан согласно всхлипнул. В его огромных эльфийских глазах горело желание и непередаваемый восторг – ему еще никогда не везло с любовником так сильно.


End file.
